Lost in Alaska, Cabin fever
by Dicsi
Summary: An altered version of chapter 8 of Lost in Alaska; Hotch and Emily are hiding from a blizzard in an old hunters cabin.


_It starts out the same, but this is an altered version of chapter 8 of my story 'Lost in Alaska'. If you haven't read that one yet it's probably best if you do to let this make more sense.  
_

_Short bit about what happened before this: Hotch and Emily are hiding from a blizzard in an abandoned hunters cabin. _

_Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this! I know I did writing this ;) _

_  
Ohyeah and I do not own Criminal Minds btw._

_

* * *

_

**  
Lost in Alaska; Cabin fever**

She never favored a season. They all had their own charms. The heat of summer, the coldness of winter, the wetness that autumn brought along. She had some awesome memories when she was in Paris ones, because of her mother's postings. Spending a month in that city had really enlightened her. Standing on top of the Eiffel tower on a hot day, feeling the cold breeze in her hair and looking over the whole city. Yeah, those were nice memories.  
She would love it to be spring at the moment. A time where it was still a little cold outside, but where you could feel the warmth of the sun on your face. She loved that combination, having a little of both. It reminded her of those times in Paris.

What time it was right now she didn't know. Her back felt slightly warmer than before and it smelled muff around her. Muff and nice somehow. The tip of her nose felt like ice though and she could tell that she had been asleep for some time by the problem her eyes had opening. Finally opening her eyes she was greeted by an impeccable darkness. Blinking rapidly for a second her eyes adjusted to the dark. Emily was lying with her face to a wall. She didn't remember sleeping though. The whole situation had her sense of time completely mixed up.

Hearing an intake of breath behind her and feeling a pair of arms holding her a bit tighter she smiled. She was enjoying this feeling way too much. Laying in bed with someone who's technically your boss shouldn't be this right. According to the bureau it certainly wouldn't be. But these were different circumstances. Having no other choice it was the best thing to do in this situation.

She sighed, it certainly was.

They were lucky to have even found a place to stay the night. She couldn't imagine what it would be like sleeping out in the open with a storm like that.

She could still hear the wind outside and shivered a little, glad to be inside.

Looking at Hotch's arms she softly patted his hand. Emily was actually relieved that he was here with her. He made her feel slightly safer when being near her. The way he was looking out for her the way he did recently. It made her feel.. cared for.  
There. She was able to admit that to herself. Normally Emily Prentiss wasn't one to like being cared for.

According to his steady, regular breathing she decided he must be asleep. Her hand started to move on its own accord and started to softly caress the arm holding her. She noticed Goosebumps forming on his skin and felt him sigh more than hearing it.

Emily stiffened when she felt his cold lips on the skin of her neck after a moment. Abruptly stilling her hand on his arm. Her breath was stuck in her throat, nerves jumping up and down in her stomach.

* * *

Hotch had been awake for about half an hour. Although laying in bed with someone sharing body heat, his back especially was still cold. They were in a small bed and the blanket didn't cover him completely. That coldness was what had woken him.

And he hadn't been able to go back to sleep. He'd relished the warmth radiating from her skin, warming his chest. The closeness of the situation overwhelmed him. He hadn't woken up next to a women since his divorce and he couldn´t help the way his body reacted to that sensation.

After a while he sensed her waking up as well. When he suddenly felt her hand stroking his arm he just couldn't control himself completely anymore and did what felt natural.

He pressed a small kiss to her skin. And another one after that, lingering just a little bit longer followed by another one working his way up her neck.

And then he felt her stiffen in his arms.

He heard her whispered voice after hearing her releasing her breath.

"How long have you been awake?"

Not daring to use his voice he whispered back. "A while"

"Oh"

She swallowed nervously. They were laying close and she could feel his muscular chest against her back. Their legs still tangled together she felt his still moist boxers against her skin. And something else there as well.

She turned her body in his arms to look him in the eye, putting her hands on his chest. Her expression a little shy.

"My front was still cold so.."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence. For a few seconds they stared at each other. The looks passed between them told them everything they needed to know. No words needed. They both knew what was going to happen next.

Faces inches apart before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His hands on her back, pressing her completely against him. She felt his tongue seek entrance to her mouth and willingly opened her lips. She shifted against him, one hand finding its way into his hair, the other cupping his jaw. Feeling the kiss intensify as their bodies rubbed against each other.

After what felt like an eternity they finally broke apart for air.

"Warmer now?" he asked huskily, his dimples showing.

She smiled.

Yeah, this certainly wasn't what she'd expected.

* * *

_Ha! So I've never written anything like this.. ever. But as I said before, I just couldn't help myself really.. it just happened all of the sudden! _


End file.
